


Can't Keep My Eyes (or Hands) Off of You

by Aeiouna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Can't Keep My Eyes (or Hands) Off of You

Victor tried to keep his eyes on the camera, but it was hard when Yuuri looked as good as he ever did.

It. It was hard. The task at hand was hard. He was most definitely not painfully hard admiring the way Yuuri's tailored slacks accentuated his perfect ass. He was absolutely not hard listening to the melodic way Yuuri spoke Japanese. He didn't speak Japanese at home often, only in bed when Victor...

Fuck.

He had to do something. He needed to touch Yuuri. He thought of the only thing that would be acceptable in public. He wrapped his arm across Yuuri's back and placed his arm on his shoulder.

Yuuri's eyes glanced over once he felt Victor's hand on his shoulder. He smiled, then quickly returned his focus back onto the interviewer who had asked him a question.

Victor's grip on Yuuri's shoulder tightened. His smile could light up a room. God, this interview felt like it was going on forever. He just wanted to take Yuuri back to the hotel, have his way with him. Make him moan and resort to babbling incoherent Japanese. He took a deep breath. He needed to a hold of himself. He felt Yuuri nudge him. "Hmm?"

"You've been quiet," Yuuri said softly. They were on a commercial break. "It's unlike you." He put his hand to Victor's forehead. "No. Not sick. A little warm though."

"I'm okay," Victor reached for the hand on his forehead and kissed it. "Just admiring you."

Yuuri buried his face in Victor's chest. "V-Victor..."

That made everything worse.

* * *

Victor pushed Yuuri up against the door as soon as it closed, grabbing the back of his head to push their lips together. His lust had never faltered. Yuuri looked that damn good. He used his knee to part Yuuri's legs and pressed closer to him. He was taking in all of Yuuri. The scent of his cologne, the shape of his lips, the curve of his ass in those pants. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex, but Victor always enjoyed Yuuri fully when they did.

Yuuri felt Victor's bulge pressing against his thigh. His breath hitched in his throat. "Oh! V-Victor..." His voice was different this time. Lower. Sultrier.

"Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri," Victor murmured against Yuuri's neck, "You drive me absolutely wild."

Yuuri grabbed onto Victor's coat and pushed him onto the bed. He straddled Victor's waist. "Yeah?" he smirked. "I thought something like that was going on. You were way too quiet, but weren't sick. Should have known you were horny. Good because so am I." He leaned down to kiss Victor.

Victor ground his hips against Yuuri's as he kissed back. He pulled Yuuri's shirt over his head and raked his fingernails along Yuuri's chest. "Your outfit looked so good on you today. And you could speak Japanese to me all day, every day."

Yuuri leaned over, his breath hot on Victor's ear. "Is that so Vitya? You like hearing me talk in my native tongue? Does it turn you on?" he whispered in Japanese.

Victor melted into the bed. "Shit, Yuuri. I'm gonna have a mess to clean up in my pants if we're going to continue like this," he moaned. In Russian, because his Yuuri wasn't the only one who reverted to his native language when he was about to come undone.

Yuuri jumped off the bed, cause lucky for Victor he knew enough Russian from living in St. Petersburg that he knew what Victor just said. He undressed as he walked over to the bedside table for the lube and condoms. He then took the initiative to undress Victor, licking his lips as his cock was exposed. "Ah, Vitya. Always so big."

Victor smirked and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You like that, huh, Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded, his own cock aching between his legs and leaking precum. "Uh huh. I ever tell you about my sexual awakening?"

Victor propped himself up on his elbows. "You mean there was one before I came along, Mister 'Katsudon is my Eros'?"

Yuuri threw a pillow at him. "Yes, you dork!"

Victor dodged the projectile. He was intrigued. "Go on."

Yuuri ran his hands up and down Victor's thighs. "I was about 15, still in Junior's. We were watching the GPF Final in our practice rink. It was your free skate and you got really into it, I guess."

Victor's face was buried in the pillow Yuuri had thrown at him, face red with embarrassment, remembering. "That? Really?"

He nodded. "Your bulge was... really big and I... started thinking about what it might look like without the fabric and it went right to my own groin. I spent the whole routine with my first legitimate erection and jacked off in the locker room shower. And..." he grabbed a hold of Victor's cock and stroked it, his other hand slick with lube and preparing his own hole, "... it exceeded my expectations. Big and fat and fills my hole just right. And God I need it in there right now."

Victor moaned. "Oh Yuuri, I'll give you exactly what you need." He held onto Yuuri's hips as Yuuri lubed up his cock and inched his way onto it.

"Ah! Vitya!" Yuuri started started moving his hips. "It always catches me off guard just how big you really are."

Victor let out a small moan, a smirk across his lips. "I thought you liked it though."

Yuuri placed his hands on Victor's chest. "Oh, I do. Believe me, I do."

Victor thrust up into Yuuri as came down on his cock. He kept one hand on his hip and buried the other one into Yuuri's hair. He moaned, only one word on his mind, escaping his lips. "Yuuri... Yuuri... Yuuri..."

"Ah, Victor," Yuuri cried out, "You're so big, I love it so much." He said it in Japanese, even though he knew Victor still didn't understand it, because of how much it turned Victor on. "You fill me up so well."

Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. "Mmm Yuuri... I could do this all night."

Yuuri leaned down and kissed Victor. "Mmm that'd be nice."

Victor moved his hand to Yuuri's cheek. "You're so good, Yuuri, so beautiful. All mine. You look so hot riding my cock like that. Shit, I'm going to come."

"Victor... Victor..." Yuuri moaned. "Vitya please... I want to feel you come." Then in Japanese. "Because I'm about to come as well. You want that, Vitya? Want me to come all over you? Cause I'm going to. I'm... I'm..." and then all coherent thought was lost as his orgasm took over him. "Victor!"

"Yuuri!" Victor cried out, his own orgasm ripping through his body. He caught Yuuri as he collapsed on top of him. He carded his fingers through Yuuri's sweaty hair. "You were so good, Yuuri, so good."

Yuuri laid there catching his breath. "I love you, Victor."

"I love you too, Yuuri," Victor smiled. "I love you so much."

"I need more tailored slacks."

"God yes you do."


End file.
